


The Boy On The Fence

by loogandthemaidenofwind



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Mild Angst, Romance, a fence, maybe some non canon stuff but oop, mentions of killing and death and stuff, no beta we die like Glenn, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loogandthemaidenofwind/pseuds/loogandthemaidenofwind
Summary: Hey hey, my tired brain actually had an idea for once and I followed through. I don't know if everything in here is right (ex.- the whole fence thingie), but oh well. Hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	The Boy On The Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, my tired brain actually had an idea for once and I followed through. I don't know if everything in here is right (ex.- the whole fence thingie), but oh well. Hope you enjoy!!

There was a boy on the fence when Dimitri arrived on the high ridge, a beautiful masterpiece of a boy, with brown hair the color of chocolate and skin the color of teak wood, and a bored expression on his perfect face. There was a boy on the fence, a strangely-clothed boy, a boy with a style not known to Fódlan. There was a boy on the fence, with dark eyes he couldn’t see, eyes that pierced the distant sky like an arrow. There was a boy on the fence, perched atop it like a bird, swinging his legs, seemingly without a care in the world. There was a boy on the fence, and he stole Dimitri’s heart without even a glance. 

Red roses bloomed in Dimitri’s pale cheeks as he stared down the boy on the fence. Was he lost? Was he safe? Did he need help? Did he also go to the monastery on the high ridge? Any excuse for Dimitri to talk to the boy on the fence cycled through his head. 

But something happened, something astounding and magical and wonderful. Something that could change both their lives forever. One simple action that altered their course of time on this planet. 

The boy on the fence looked over at Dimitri, a blushing, sweating, embarrassed Dimitri. The boy on the fence smiled. 

And the boy on the fence fell. 

Dimitri moved without thinking, arms reaching out on instinct, all thoughts wiped from his head. All replaced with the sheer goal of catching the boy on the fence. It was a tall fence, after all. What if he was hurt from the fall? Dimitri could barely stand the thought, and it made his footsteps fall quicker. 

The boy no longer on the fence landed in his arms as Dimitri’s footsteps thudded to a stop. All Dimitri could do was stare at the soft, delicate boy he held in his arms. He noticed his eyes were the prettiest shade of forest green, and they pierced Dimitri’s blue ones just as they had pierced the sky. 

“Thanks for the save,” the boy told him, an easy smile on his face. Yet the smile didn’t reach his eyes...

“Anytime.” Dimitri watched the boy slide out of his arms like a cat and land softly on the ground. “I’m Dimitri Alexandre Blaidydd. A pleasure to meet you.” 

“Claude von Riegan.” Immediately Dimitri’s mind soaked up the name and began breaking it down, Claude von Riegan, Claude, C-l-a-u-d-e. It swirled around his head like a melody, cleansing away the tortured voices that resided in him, if only for a while. “And the pleasure is all mine, Dimitri.” 

Dimitri’s whole face flushed. Many had said his name before, spoken in a range of tones from honored to friendly to disgusted, but never had it sounded so appealing before Claude said it. “What were you doing up there on the fence? That slightly defeats the purpose of a protective wall to prevent people from jumping off.” 

“Oh, you know.” Dimitri loved Claude’s voice the more he heard it, the richness and smoothness of the tone luring him in like a bee to a flower. “It’s a fun thinking spot, and being off the ground is quite nice.” Claude winked at the blushing blond and took his hand. “But I must say, it does get quite lonely up there. Care to join me?” Without waiting for a response, Claude turned away and began to climb the fence. He was nimble and quick as a spider, and climbed easily to the top. 

Dimitri was less nimble, but he managed to pull his way to the top. When he got there, he breathed in sharply. The view, while not the best, was still breathtaking… 

It was a tall fence, located on a high ridge, and one could see the whole spread of the town below from up there. Lights flashed, carriages drove by the street, and pedestrians bustled around the sidewalks. Still, they all looked like toys from where Dimitri and Claude were. 

“Oh my. We are quite high up…” Dimitri mumbled, awestruck. “It’s so… so…”

“Beautiful? Astonishing?” Claude supplied. 

“Wondrous,” Dimitri finished. “It’s almost as if we are kings, looking down from up here.” 

Claude nudged his shoulder lightly, grinning. “Kings, eh? You seem to think highly of yourself.” When he saw Dimitri’s red face and sputtering attempts to say that that wasn’t what he meant, he laughed more. “Easy, there, I’m just teasing ya.” 

“O-Oh.” Dimitri shook out his shoulders, letting his tension go. “So, do you also attend Garreg Mach?”

“Yep!” Dimitri’s spirits soared at the response. This would make it much easier to see each other. “I’m the house leader of Golden Deer this year. You?”

“Blue Lions!” Dimitri blurted out excitedly. “Ahem. Uhm. I’m the house leader for the Blue Lions.” 

Claude excused his ridiculous blunder and leaned back, hands placed on the fence for safety. The wind combed through his silky brown hair as he smiled again at Dimitri. “Cool, cool. So I can see more of you?” 

Dimitri’s heart pounded in time with his thoughts as a genuine grin broke across his face. “Of course!” 

Claude grinned back, and Dimitri swore he saw something flash in those green eyes. The mere thought of making Claude smile melted him like a snowflake in a fire. Sadly, at that very moment, the loud curfew bell sounded, and the boys could only exchange a panicked glance before scaling back down the fence. They exchanged a hurried goodbye before rushing off to their dorms. 

After climbing under the covers of his warm bed and blowing out his light, Dimitri could do nothing but smile uncontrollably. The beauty of the day had whisked away all his troubles- in fact, the thought of having any troubles seemed preposterous. 

Dimitri eventually fell asleep, eager to survive through the night if only to see Claude in the morning. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There was a boy on the fence when Dimitri arrived the next day, his boy, his Claude, still looking as carefree and relaxed as the day before. Smiling fondly, Dimitri cupped a hand around his mouth and hollered, “Hello, Claude!” 

The boy’s head whipped around and he smiled back with the same enthusiasm. “Hey, Dimitri!” He patted the spot next to him, all the way on top. “Come join me!” 

Dimitri eagerly scaled the wall again and sat next to Claude. He gazed out at the pretty view, still mesmerized by it. “Still just as wondrous as yesterday?” Claude teased. 

“That and more.” A comfortable silence was shared between the two before Claude broke it with a question of his own. “Say, you got Professor Byleth, yeah?” 

“Yes. They are a wonderful teacher,” Dimitri responded. “You have Professor Hanneman, yes?” 

Claude groaned. “Oh, don’t get me started on that old geezer. All he does is talk about Crests, all day!” 

“Oh, come now, he can’t be that bad,” Dimitri chuckled. 

“Oh, he is. Everyday, he’s all like ‘Say, Mr. von Riegan, that Crest of yours is just fascinating! Did you know that blah blah blah blah blah blah?’ It’s ridiculous!” Claude animatedly waved his hands about as he ranted. “Just the other day, we were supposed to be talking about how food could increase your strength, and he still managed to link it to Crests! ‘Oh, did you know that some saint was the patron of this fruit that makes you better but also tastes like crap?’ I swear, he’s a crazy old coot!” 

The ridiculous voice Claude adapted to imitate Professor Hanneman sent Dimitri into hysterics. He clutched his stomach and wheezed, tears streaming down his face. He tried to speak, but his sentences were interrupted by his bouts of laughter. “I- hahaha- that w-was… ahahaha!! Y-you’ve convinced me- hahahaha!!- he is that b-bad!!” 

Claude giggled just watching him. “Easy there, Dimitri, I’m sure they can hear your laughs all around the monastery.” 

Dimitri wiped the tears from his eyes, still holding back laughs. “Oh, sorry, sorry… it’s just… hahaha!!” 

“Eh, don’t worry’ bout it.” Claude said as Dimitri took a few deep breaths to calm down. “It’s actually rather charming.” 

Dimitri was far too delirious to realize what Claude had just said. His laughter finally ceased, and he looked over at Claude again. “Well, he’s better than Professor Manuela, I hear. Edelgard told me that she comes to class hungover and is either grumpy or raging mad.” 

“Too true! I have also heard the horror stories associated with the dreaded Professor Manuela.” Claude took on an overly dramatic tone that made Dimitri giggle all over again. “Well, between the three teachers, you sure got lucky.” 

“I suppose I did. At least Jeritza isn’t one of the options.” Dimitri shuddered at the very thought. 

“Hmm, wonder what classes with him would be like,” Claude pondered. He deepened his voice to a terrible imitation of Jeritza and began speaking. “Hello, students, as an example of how to fight, I will turn you into ice cream and eat you. Homework is to spit in front of the cathedral twenty times and make me a peach sorbet…” 

Dimitri began laughing again. “Oh, stop!” 

“Hey, it’s not like I’m wrong!” They were quiet for a while before Claude spoke up regretfully. “Well, I better get back and finish some homework…” 

Dimitri looked down sadly. “I suppose I should too…” They both climbed down the wall together, and Dimitri bade Claude farewell. “Until tomorrow?” he asked hopefully. 

“Until tomorrow,” Claude confirmed, winking. As he walked away, Dimitri pressed a hand to his own face, feeling that the world could be swept out from under him at any second. Claude just had that effect on everyone, he supposed. 

Unless it was just on Dimitri? 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There was a boy on the fence the next day, and a boy on the fence the next day, and a boy on the fence the day after that. Claude, all smiles and laughs and witty remarks. Claude, all graceful actions and fluid motions and speedy movements. Claude, never betraying a hint of pain or sadness, yet controlling all of Dimitri’s emotions without knowing. 

Claude von Riegan, Claude, C-l-a-u-d-e. 

Falling in love could be slow or quick, depending on who’s doing the falling. For Dimitri, it was both, somehow. From the moment he saw Claude, a pull in his chest convinced him to know the boy better, but now the pull had strengthened to a strong connection that Dimitri would find difficult to break- if he even wanted to break it. 

Many questioned what love was, but for Dimitri, it was Claude. Not even a certain quality about him. Just Claude, Claude, Claude who’s laughter was as clear and lovely as silver bells, who always smelled of pine needles and earth, who was lithe and graceful and clever, who had somehow given him the nickname “Dima” (a nickname that made his ears burn and stomach tumble), who lit fires in Dimitri- spreading from his heart to the rest of his body. 

Dimitri was completely, undeniably smitten. 

And he was going to do something about it. 

So as he snuck away from the ball, from the food and festivities and fun, he prayed that Claude was where he was going. He prayed that Claude would know how the legendary Goddess Tower would never hold the same significance as the place he was going. And he prayed that maybe, just maybe… Claude would be smitten too. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There was a boy on the fence when Dimitri approached, a boy that made Dimitri sigh with relief. He began scaling the wall without calling for Claude- he knew that when he got up there, Claude would see him. 

He pulled himself up to the top and spoke. “Hello, Claude.” 

Claude shuddered, a hand flying to his heart. “Oh! Dima! You spooked me there!” His eyes lingered on Dimitri, filled with something he couldn’t identify. “Party get too loud for you?” 

“Just a little,” Dimitri admitted, settling into place. “Besides, I’d much rather be out here in your company.” 

Claude laughed, embarrassed. “Well, now, that’s awful nice of you to say!” He paused for just a little before continuing. “To be fair, being in your company is something I’d much prefer too.” 

Heat rose to Dimitri’s cheeks faster than the speed of light. How could Claude say such things without knowing how they affected him? 

“Gotta say, I’ve been thinking a lot about the future…” Claude confessed quietly, gazing at the lit-up town. 

“As have I.” Dimitri glanced nervously at Claude. “About our territories, the land… who we’ll marry…” 

“Yeah…” Claude’s gaze shifted to the stars, and Dimitri looked up at them too. “Marriage is a big factor in my thoughts as well…” 

The words Dimitri spoke next leapt out of his mouth, unbidden, unprompted. “I must say… a lifetime marrying you sounds quite wonderful.” 

Claude gasped, choking a little on his saliva. He stared at Dimitri for a count of five. Five seconds where Dimitri felt all his confidence being drained away, replaced by overwhelming anxiety. He looked away from Claude’s piercing gaze, wanting very much to run away and cry. 

He felt Claude’s small hand on his face, tilting it up to see Claude. “Easy there, Dima,” Claude said, his voice soft and sincere. “Maybe take it a little slower. For starters, asking me out right here.” 

Dimitri’s head whipped up. “Y-You’ll-”

“Yes, Dima, if you ask, I’ll absolutely go out with you,” Claude told him, a tiny smile working it’s way on his face. 

Dimitri’s palms were slick with sweat, his face unbearably hot. Still, he swallowed all his fear and asked, “Th-Then, would you be interested in accompanying me to town sometime?” 

“Yes.” Yes, yes, yes, the answer Dimitri had so longed for. “We can take it slow,” Claude continued. “A date, a hug-” 

“A kiss?” Dimitri asked hopefully. 

Claude nodded and smiled. “Sure, Dima. A kiss.” 

Dimitri tentatively placed a hand on Claude’s face, heart hammering in his chest. “Then, may I..?”

“You may,” Claude whispered, and leaned in close, bridging the space between them. 

Their first kiss was delicate, slow, and a little awkward, yet Dimitri couldn’t have wished for anything more. The feeling of Claude, Claude kissing him, Claude moving his hands to Dimitri’s face, was euphoric. It sent electric currents all through Dimitri. “Wow…” he mumbled into the kiss. 

“Wow indeed,” said Claude breathlessly, pulling away. He looked just as dazed and stunned as Dimitri felt. 

“Can we… do it again?” Dimitri prompted shyly. 

“Absolutely, Dima.” 

Their second kiss was even better, perhaps. 

The two boys stayed there, ignoring the curfew bell, soaking in each other’s brilliance. It filled both with hope and promise for the future, knowing that there was a high chance of them being in the other’s arms. Such a promise enlivened them, filling them with joy they never knew they could feel. As they sat there in a close embrace, both prayed for things to always be that way, to always know they could count on the other for a date, a hug, a kiss, and even further beyond… 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

But things change. 

Betrayal. Shock. Disgust. 

A mind, Dimitri’s mind, finally snapping under all the pressure. A barely patched-up, put-together mind, finally broken. A sick, twisted desire to kill, to quench the thirst of the dead with blood. Events unfolding quickly and harshly, like slaps to the face. No mercy was left in Dimitri. Violence, blood, killing was the only answer. Nothing else seemed to exist. 

Except for the boy on the fence who Dimitri could no longer be with. A boy on the fence who tried desperately to bring Dimitri back. A boy on the fence who pleaded to the point of tears. A boy on the fence who Dimitri could not and would not hear out, a boy on the fence who watched Dimitri walk away. 

Things change. 

And Dimitri changed right with them. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There was no boy on the fence when Dimitri arrived, yet he still scaled it and placed himself where they both used to sit. Where they both used to laugh and talk. Where they both kissed for the first time. And where they last parted. 

Dimitri absentmindedly traced the place where Claude would have been, were he here. 

Claude von Riegan. Claude. C-l-a-u-d-e. 

Still a mystery, still just as fascinating. 

He had just seen Claude, riding atop a wyvern, flying above the chaos of Gronder Field. He always did like high places, Dimitri realized with a pang. Claude had worn new clothes, foreign clothes. He had changed his hair, held a brand new bow. He had begged Dimitri to stand down, asking what good it did to fight. 

And Dimitri… 

Dimitri had injured him. Weakened him. Harmed the man he loved, sent him off the battlefield. All was pushed aside in his relentless quest to kill Edelgard, even his beloved boy on the fence. 

And then, of course… Rodrigue. The man who was like a father to Dimitri, taking the fatal blow meant for him. Telling him to move on. Fight for what he believed in. 

Dimitri wondered if he, too, would join the voices of the dead roaring for revenge. 

Dimitri was a monster. A beast. A broken, bloody, pathetic excuse for a human. He killed, not caring who fell. He used his allies for his own gain. And those he loved…

He only ended up hurting them. 

“Fight for what you believe in,” Rodrigue had implored him. “Fight for what you believe in,” the professor agreed. 

What did Dimitri believe in? 

Dimitri gazed forlornly at the spot where Claude would be. He most certainly believed in his boy on the fence, with the easy smile, pine-needle scent, who had charmed his way into Dimitri’s heart. 

But was he worthy of love at all? Did Claude even miss him? 

Dimitri sniffed. A tear fell into his lap. He didn’t stop it. His whole body began shaking with sobs, and he cried through the whole night, perched atop the fence. He cried out all his years of beastliness and horror. Every tear was for a life, he believed, and he cried and cried until the sun came up, and there were no tears left to cry. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There was no fence, but there was his boy, perched on top of a roof. His eyes were closed peacefully, the wind blowing through his hair. He looked like a statue this way, perfect and silent and still. Dimitri hated to interrupt his repose, but there were things he had to say.

It wasn’t the same as their fence, but he scaled his way up to Claude and tapped his shoulder. “Hello, Claude…” 

Claude turned, face lighting up at the sight, and threw his arms around him. “Dima…” he exhaled into his shoulder. Dimitri would forever be in love with how Claude said his name- how beautiful it sounded on his tongue. 

“Claude…” Dimitri muttered back. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?” 

“Just a few scratches.” Saving Derdriu may not have been part of their plan, yet Dimitri had immediately agreed. He refused to let Claude die. Not after all that had happened to both of them. And selfish as it was, he still had many things to tell him. 

The two stayed there in each other’s embrace for a little while before Dimitri chanced a question. “Is it true that you’re… leaving?” 

Claude sighed sadly. “Yeah, Dima. I have to.” 

“May I ask where?” Dimitri tried to keep his tone light and conversational, but tears were already building up inside of him. 

“Almyra.” Claude gazed wistfully into the distance. “There are dreams I must fulfill over there… and a throne I must claim as well.” 

Dimitri was rather surprised by this. “Wait, you’re the prince of Almyra?!” 

Claude chuckled. “Isn’t it rather obvious?” He gestured at his skin tone, which Dimitri could just about see through the moonlight. 

“My apologies, I just… never thought about it. So you’ll be king over there?” Dimitri asked. 

“Yep, just like you’ll be king of Fódlan,” Claude tried for a smile, but Dimitri could see the emotion in his eyes. 

Dimitri paused, hesitating to ask his next question. “Claude… will I ever see you again?” 

Claude’s smile dropped and he looked away. “Oh, Dima… I really don’t know.” He took Dimitri’s hands and gazed piercingly into his eyes. Dimitri could remember that look anytime. “But remember that I’ll always be thinking of you. You have a special place right here-” he pointed to his heart- “and nothing could ever change that. And even if we do never see each other again, I’ll always remember you, my Dima. Nothing could ever stop my love for you.” 

Overwhelmed, Dimitri squeezed Claude’s hands and let a tear roll down his cheek. “That was so cheesy…” he whispered. 

“Hey, we all know you like cheese.” Claude joked. They both faltered as they noticed the rising sun, Claude sighing heavily. “I have to go now…” 

Dimitri swallowed hard. “I wish you the best of luck, Claude. I love you.” 

Claude pulled Dimitri in for a long kiss. Tears were coming down both their faces thick and fast, and they clung to each other tighter than ever. “I love you too, Dima. Forever and always.” 

“Forever and always,” Dimitri whispered as Claude walked away. “Forever and always…” 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There was a man on the fence when Dimitri arrived, a man who glowed in the light of the setting sun, a man who Dimitri could finally, finally call his own. Claude noticed him coming and shouted happily, “Hey, Dima, c’mon up!” 

Grinning, Dimitri complied, quickly climbing up to the top and kissing Claude’s forehead. “Hello, dearest.”

Claude swatted his arm. “Hey, just cause we’re married doesn’t mean you can pull out those nicknames that make me flustered.” 

Dimitri chuckled. “But I do so love flustering you,” he whined, kissing Claude’s cheek. 

“Stoppp!” Claude turned away, and even Dimitri could see his blush. 

“Oh, come now, is that any way to treat your husband?” Dimitri teased, wrapping his arms around his husband. 

“FIne, I do admit, I’m so happy we’re married. I love you,” Claude relented. Those mere words sparked a fire in Dimitri’s heart, and he kissed the top of Claude’s head just for good measure. 

“I still can’t believe we managed to convince all the nobles to let us do it,” Dimitri marveled. 

Claude laughed. “Well, an alliance between Almyra and Fódlan is a pretty sweet deal.” 

“True…” Dimitri kissed Claude again, still reveling in his joy. “I’m so happy I met you…” 

“And I you, Dima.” Claude stretched up to kiss his husband, soft and slow. “We’ll bring in a new dawn for Fódlan and Almyra. I hope you’re up for walking my path with me.” 

Dimitri chuckled. “There’s nothing I’d rather do… I love you so much, Claude.”

“I love you too, Dima.” 

As the sun set on the two lovers, Dimitri knew that this time, he could stay in that moment, revel in it forever. Their love had blossomed into something so beautiful, nothing could rip it apart. No matter what came their way, they would stand strong, and always be able to collapse in the other’s arms. 

And to think, it had all started with a boy on the fence…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always cool, so please leave one if you so desire! Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
